Sharik
by Canyx
Summary: One night Kai bumps into a stray dog on the street...
1. Chapter 1

First 'real' Beyblade fic I've written. I was half inspired by Wisewolf's "A Dog's Life," but she seems to have deleted all her stories (what a shame, they were really good), and half inspired by "A Dog's Heart," which is some novel written by some guy (that was also really good).

Basically, this is a story about a stray dog Kai bumps into one night. I have a proper ending for it in my head but I don't know if I'll continue this. Naturally if the story develops Kai will take a liking to said dog and so on. Don't get your hopes up.

For now though, I hope you enjoy what I have!

XXXXX

XXX

X

**Sharik**

_Bah. There's nothing to eat in this town. Where I came from, stinking tidbits clogged the gutters up and down the streets. It's not like that here… Then again, it's much safer here too. It's a dog eat dog world out there, literally. I hide from Man, because Man kicks and throws hard objects. And sometimes a dog just dies, Bam!, right there. I hide from dogs, too, because dogs will rip your throat out for a strip of sinew left on a month's old chicken bone. No, I'm a stay-out-of-trouble kind of mutt. That's how I've made it this far, after all. But ohh… this might be the end for me… There's nothing to eat in this town…_

_What was that? I heard something over there, my canine ears don't lie… What creature could be prowling at this hour? I hear the soft movement of cloth. It must be a Man. I should hide… there's no place to hide in this town… curse it all! This street is caged by walls and the sort… Oh well, I'm going to die anyways, might as well go with my tail held high. Here he comes now…_

Two streaks of white trailed in the air as he walked slowly forward, his pace marked with grace and dignity. His head was cast downwards nonchalantly, hiding the tribal markings on his cheeks. His hands were placed in his pockets. He was going nowhere in particular, relishing the pale darkness and the silence of the empty streets. Yes, the town was his by night. But wait… there is a shadow in his path, and now he raises his head… Who dares? His eyes are like coals in a fire, burning crimson. ..

XXX

XX

_That's right, you better watch where you're stepping, Man-child! The streets are mine by night! I'm sure you can hear the rolling thunder in my chest… You have reason to be afraid, Man-child, boy with fiery eyes of wolves!_

Kai cocked an eyebrow at the scrawny dog standing before him. It was a good size, around 60 pounds, if he had to guess. Or, it _was_ that weight at one time. The outline of ribs protruding through its side told him this one had seen better days. It had a canine snout and large, loping paws. Its ears were half perked. Its tail was rather thin, but long. Its fur was brindle colored and short. A mutt.

Wordlessly Kai resumed his original posture and walked on, straight past the growling dog and down the street.

_Hey! A brash one you are, to walk by me like that! Hey! Hey! Turn around and face me! I've bitten Men twice your size before, Hey!_

Kai stopped again and turned. The mutt was barking at him. He paused. There was a rustling in his pocket and a moment later he produced the remains of a sandwich. "What do you want, mutt? You hungry or something?" he said in a low voice, mostly to himself.

_That's right, turn around, Man-child! Hey, I'm ready to die fighting tonight! Hey… what's that smell coming from your hand?_

The dog had stopped barking and was craning his neck as to get a better view of the thing in Kai's hand. Kai could see its nose twitching, trying to catch the aroma. One paw came forward, rigid and unsure, and then another. It wasn't long before it was a foot away from him, neck stretched as far as it could muster.

_Is this morsel for me? Maybe you're not so bad, Man-child, you have my gratitude… Don't move now, or I'll bite… I'll just take that mouthful from you slowly… _

A hint of a smile appeared on the boy's lips as he recalled his childhood days back in his homeland, Russia, where he used to toss out the odd bone or two for the strays to find. Strays were everywhere, and children loved to bend down and clap their hands to their knees, whistling and calling out, "_Here boy, come here…!"_ Kai thought to himself, _what did they like to call them back at home…_

_That was good, Man-child. I might just live through the night because of you. I'm feeling very generous right now so I'll let you pass, how about that?_

… "Sharik."

_What? What's that you called me? _

But Kai had already crumbled the paper in his hand and put it back into his pocket. His scarves fluttered behind him as he went, leaving the dog to stare curiously at his receding figure until he turned the corner and was gone.

_Sh… Sha…rr… 'Sharik,' did you say? Is that what you were calling me? Hey!… _

_He's gone now… 'Sharik'… I will remember that, boy with wolf eyes._

****End Chapter******

XXXXXXXX

XXXX

XX

For those of you who read "A Dog's Heart," no, I am not mimicking that story. I learned from the book that "Sharik" was a popular dog name in Russia, and thought "Hey, that sounds kind of cool…" Oh well, this could very well be a one shot and I'll leave it at that XD Maybe one day I'll get inspired or something. Or maybe not. Anywho…

Thanks for reading!

-Canyx


	2. Chapter 2

Well, due to semi-popular demand (5 reviews, hm…) I thought, and I thought, and I dug this out of the hollows of my mind. Thanks for the reviews, you guys wrote this chapter, not me ; D

I want to say I'm officially writing this now, but still, no guarantee. I'll write when I feel inspired, fair 'nuff?

Let's see… I never finished watching Season 3 (I loved season one and thought it went a bit downhill from there on, but the characters do look so AWeSOME in season three, I have to admit) so I have no clue what the sitch on Biovolt and other conflicts are. Let's just say this is slight AU, though I'm not doing it on purpose.

Oh, and if anyone's interested in what Sharik looks like, a picture of him is in my deviantart account, under 'scraps'. Here's a link, though you're going to have to add a period where the (dots) are.

Canyx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sharik-98965216

His forelegs are a lot less dense than what I drew there though…

But that's enough art rambling from me on a fanfic site! let's get to the story, shall we?

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

**Sharik**

It was a beautiful day at the Granger dojo, and Tyson and Kenny obviously took notice. The two were sitting casually on the front porch, Kenny with his laptop in hand and Tyson with his sandwich. A hefty toolbox lied open at the foot of the steps, overflowing with different beyblade gadgets.

"Oh, here Chief, this one will really put an edge on it!" shouted the older boy, wiping a hand on his messy shirt and picking up a sleek, blue attack ring. Kenny did not look pleased. "Tyson, Kai's going to kill us… He told us not to touch Dranzer (ever.) or he'd…

"Beat the living daylights out of us," Tyson interrupted, obviously having heard this threat more than once before… " I know, I know! But we're doing him a _favor_! Sheesh, you worry too much Chief! When he sees Dranzer's performance after this upgrade he'll be… he'll be… Well, he'll be really happy!"

"Or he'll beat the living daylights out of us…" Kenny muttered under his breath.

"There!" Tyson suddenly jumped up with much enthusiasm, holding the beyblade up so that it caught the sunlight. "Wow, we really did a good job, didn't we Chief? Let's test this baby out…"

Kenny opened his mouth to reply, remembering something about 'regretting being born if they ever used Dranzer,' but that thought was banished as a figure appeared at the gate, causing the boy to squeak in fright and run for cover behind his friend.

XX

X

_You know, this town really ain't so bad now that I've gotten to know it better. I found an alleyway that was just overflowing with food… Humans are such wasters. Most of it was that slippery worm-like stuff they like to eat, but there was some good meat too. I don't remember the last time my belly's been this full. Well, I guess I'm here to stay then. Now, let's find a cat to chase or some pigeons to bark at… Wait, there's a scent here, something familiar… cloth… boy… could it be that wolf eyed one? A dog doesn't forget; this must be his scent! Hm…_

_You know, I only had a mouthful, really. I think I have space for more. In fact, I think I'm feeling kind of hungry… I could do with another morsel from that boy. What was it that humans liked so much…. Aha! I'll just wag my tail like this and smile stupidly, gets'em every time…_

"Tyson! There's a dog over there!" shouted Kenny, pointing a shaking finger at the creature. He was never good with dogs, as they reminded him of a traumatic childhood incident involving ice cream and a Shih Tzu…

The dragon blader looked up, a childish smile spreading across his face. "Hey, look! Aww, don't be such a chicken, Chief, it won't bite! Here boy, come'ere! Thatta boy…"

_Huh, that's not him… He's got something in his hand though… Oh great, he's doing that 'come here' thing… What do you want, Man-child? Well, he looks harmless enough… Man is tricky though, one moment they're inviting you over and the next they're hitting you with sticks. Hmm, the one behind him is scared, I can sense it. Hm… Alright, I'll come over… I want to see what's in your hand, boy. No tricks, or you'll be sorry… _

The dog edged forward cautiously and soon Tyson had him sniffing his hand. "See, he's not so bad!" he called to Kenny, who had run into the dojo and was peeking through a slot through the sliding doors.

"Ew, don't let him sniff Kai's beyblade like that! He'll get germs all over it and… TYSON!"

"Wha…. NO! BAD DOG! OFF! DROP! GIMME THAT!... HEY! HEY COME BACK HERE!" It happened so fast…Tyson leapt forward, landing face first in the dirt as the nimble dog dodged him lightly and tore out of the gate… with Dranzer clenched neatly between its jaws.

There was a pause, as the two boys stared at the empty spot where the dog was standing. Tyson looked positively stupefied, while Kenny stood dumbly at the frame of the open door, wondering whether it would hurt more to be ripped apart by a savage dog or by an angry Kai.

"We have to find that dog, Tyson!" he decided, grabbing his laptop and tearing after the creature, with Tyson snapping to his senses and following behind soon after.

XX

X

_A curious thing… It reeks of the wolf eyed boy, but I can't eat it. It radiates such… curious… energy though… Perhaps it's a toy? Or maybe it's a Man-tool. Are you offering it to me, Man-child? Alright, it's mine now…_

_Whoa , whoa, whoa! Watch where you're jumping! You want this old thing? Ha! You're going to have to catch me for it, two legged one! Adios!_

"There he is! Haha, I've gotcha now!"

Huffing and puffing, Tyson turned into an alleyway and ran towards the dog with outstretched arms. It was trapped between him and a wire fence… The creature stood with a bemused look on his face, tail wagging ecstatically. With a muffled bark, he dodged under the boy's arms ("ARGH! You sly…!") and made for the exit, when Kenny suddenly popped around the corner…

"Did you get h…AHH! TYSON HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Kenny squealed, hopping from one foot to another and holding his arms to his body.

The dog was surprised by his sudden entrance and was rooted to the spot for a millisecond, before turning again and running for the fence, shooting between Tyson's legs and causing him to crash into his friend…

"KENNY! You _had_ him!" shouted Tyson, scrambling up and turning just in time to see the wily thief jump onto a garbage can, high into the air… and soar straight over the fence. He turned, facing the two boys with a look that Tyson could have sworn meant, _Come and get me._

"So you want to play it that way, eh?" scowled Tyson, turning his baseball cap backwards to show that he meant business… "RAHHHHH!" With a shout, he ran and mimicked the dog's moves, leaping for the nearest trash bin… There was a ruckus of crashing metal as garbage tumbled all around him, ending with an earsplitting _CLANG!_ As the final lid hit the ground.

"Ow…"

The dog was greatly amused by this performance and gave another bark, tail wagging out of control as he bowed onto his forelegs.

"Grrr… stupid dog…" Wincing, Tyson stood again and limped towards the fence, causing the dog to back up on the other side. With shear determination the boy started climbing, ignoring the painful feeling of thin wire pressing against his fingers…

"Be careful Tyson…" cautioned Kenny, looking around nervously…

_Ha! For a moment I thought you'd make it, Man-child! You've really made a fool of yourself now though! Will you give up? You cannot jump as high as I can, and you'll only hurt yourself more, pathetic one…._

_Oh, so you still want to play, do you? Haha, I can see your paws aren't made for this… What, are you still going to climb that? Huh, I admire your spirit… But don't think you've won yet! I can sense that you're worn out from this game, but I'm not! Catch me if you can, boy with a dragon's spirit!_

XX

X

Gravel crunched in the garden as a wolf eyed boy walked past the gate. He mentally prepared himself for the "Hey Kai! Where were you, buddy?" he got every morning. He was at the gym, of course, but Tyson would feel compelled to ask anyways. Every. Flippin. Morning. Kai's head hurt just thinking about it… No, he was being too hard on Tyson though… as dorky as that kid was, he was a good blader and… _Dare I admit it?_... a good friend. The Bladebreakers were all staying at the Granger dojo, save for Max, who lived in the Hobby Shop with his dad. As childish as they were sometimes, and as annoying as they could be, even Kai had to admit it was easier for them to train for the upcoming tournament when they were closer together and... _That's odd…_

Rei was at the library and Max wasn't coming over until later… But Kai expected loud-mouthed Tyson to be doing _something_ at this hour. Or maybe he was still asleep… _I wouldn't be surprised_. And where was Kenny? A tool kit and spare beyblade parts littered the porch, including a familiar looking attack ring…

Kai's eyes widened in fear. Wordlessly, he stepped into the dojo and made a beeline for his room…

Gone. Dranzer wasn't on the lamp desk where he'd left her. There were only three times when he didn't carry his blade: when he was sleeping, when he was taking a shower… and when he was at the gym. The corner of Kai's mouth twitched as he stormed out of the house and back through the gate, arms tense and fists clenched tightly. _Tyson, I'm going to kill you…_

*********End Chapter**********

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

Oh quit your sighing, I know a million other fics end this way, yeah?

Just a note on dogs… I LOVE dogs. I HAVE a dog (also a mutt, but definitely not a Sharik). I like Sharik more than I do Kai. Hey, put that knife away, you rabid fangirl!

Sharik will NOT be talking to bitbeasts. He will NOT be suddenly falling in love with Kai and living the rest of his life to protect him, or miraculously understanding human speech, or basically acting OODC (Out Of Dog Character). Yes, he will be a _bit_… like maybe 'talk' to another dog, and I _am _making him think more humanly than a dog ought to… but in general I am fairly meticulous about getting canine behavior right. In real life dogs communicate with subtle body positions and sounds that we can't comprehend as well as they do, but for the sake of not turning this fic into a study of animal behavior, I'll bend my rules a tiny bit.

If it's getting on your nerves that this mutt isn't recognizing Kai's god-like awesomeness… well, that's dogs for ye.

As for Kai, who is probably the reason why you're all reading this now, don't worry I like him too, and I'm not going to turn him into a softy. I don't think I do that good of a job writing his parts compared to other writers out there, because it's all been done before and because he's already made every jaw-dropping entrance humanly possible (and some humanly impossible) across the fanfic universe, but I'm trying my best here : )

And a quick note on Tyson… He's not a brainless idiot as portrayed in most fics. He's silly. I like him. I like his goofy, happy-go-lucky personality.

Whew, I think this part's getting to be longer than the actual fic.

Ahem... WELL, Sharik's having a bit of fun, isn't he? Kai's not. Watch out Tyson.

Stay tuned!

-Canyx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks much, reviewers! Each review is like one bone for Sharik… and we all know he's a stubborn beast; he won't work on an empty stomach.

My mind's shutting down here, so I think I better type up this chapter now before I lose inspiration. So without further ado…

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

**Sharik**

_Whew, the dragon boy is gone… I think. That one's got fire in him, I'll give him that much. Why, I'd be panting now if this strange Thing weren't in my mouth. This is no fun anymore though... _

There was a dull clatter as the beyblade dropped from the brindled dog's mouth into the dirt. He ignored the roaring of cars passing over the pass above him and dipped his snout gratefully into the dam water that rushed by. The concrete bridge provided seclusion and shade, and so he lied on his side and watched as the world passed by, appreciating the peace as only a dog can. That is, until a strange scent filled his nostrils and caused him to stand alert, tail held high in the air.

"Hey! Who goes there? I've got fangs and I ain't afraid to use them!"

"Put'em away, mutt! I've got wolf blood in my veins and I'll send you running with your tail tucked between your legs! _Awoooo! Aoww aow aowwww!_"

He inwardly cringed at the shrill and pathetic howl, but his ears perked up as a frisky little Shiba Inu appeared from behind a concrete column. The two dogs circled each other warily, with the little Shiba prancing around to keep pace with the taller dog's measured paces. It was a young male, barely out of puphood, and so the brindled one wagged his tail casually and sat down. This one was no threat.

"Don't think I've seen you around before," yapped the little dog, his tightly curled tail whipping about like a whirlwind. "What do they call you?"

The older dog thought hard about this… He'd never had a name before; that was for those who sold themselves to Man. Meaningless words ran through his mind as he tried to dig out one that stood out… _Getoutofhereyoumutt!... Scoundrel… Dirty… Heresabone… Out! Out! Out!..._They were all angry words, he could tell. It was rare for a street dog to find kindness… Then, a memory sparked in his mind… _Sharik…_Instantly his nose remembered the scent of the flowing cloth and the boy with the strange markings on his face.

"Sharik. They call me Sharik." It sounded dignifying enough. He knew too many dogs called Stray.

The Shiba cocked his head at the name. "Sharik, eh? That's a strange one. I know what it means though, been on the streets for a long time and all…"

Sharik snorted at the statement. He was a stray born, and at least twice the little dog's age.

But the frisky dog ignored him and continued, "'Round here, the longer your name is the higher your position is. _Sharik_ is only two sounds long, so you must be a very lowly mutt…"

Still, he had to admire the pup's energy… It reminded him of his younger seasons. Playing along, he responded, "Oh really? What's your name then?"

Puffing out his chest proudly, the Shiba Inu stood stock still and drew himself to his full height (His ears barely brushed Sharik's chin) and said, "_Getouttahere youannoyinglil Pestilence_"

"…"

He strutted around the brindled dog, yipping arrogantly as he did, "I know, an impressive name, is it not?"

"…I'm speechless. It's too grand for me to remember."

Outraged, bristled at the assumed insult and barked, "Can't remember? You best watch your hide in this town if you don't know my name! But you can call me Pestilence for short. It's still three sounds long, compared to your two…"

Pestilence stopped, his pointed ears twitching and his whiskers bristling. One paw was held trembling in the air as he drew back. Sharik sniffed the air and caught the scent as well… dogs, a pack of them…

A whimper escaped the Shiba's lips as he hopped nervously from side to side. "Gee Sharik, I'd love to stay and chat, but uh… I've got a few trees to mark and… I suggest you clear out of here. Sayonara!" Like a bullet, he was gone.

Baying and barking met Sharik's ears, deep, resonating calls that belonged to great, fearsome beasts. "_Hear our cries, the cries of wolf-dogs fiercer than the drums of thunder! Drop what meat may be in your mouths and run, before our fangs find your throats!_"

At the front charged a big and handsomely built Akita, with a black mask of fur covering his muzzle and his brown and white coat gleaming over his rippling muscles. He held his head high and dignified as he approached, his ears pricking towards the dog in the distance that didn't run away. Behind him were a group of three other dogs, all spitz-type mixes, ranging from tall and lanky to short and stocky.

Sharik was awed by the pack's display, but he did not show it. He tail remained high and erect and he held his head with just as much confidence, though the fur bristled in a ridge along his back.

The Akita ran to the mutt without breaking his stride, and was trotting gallantly around him with a strong and determined gait. "You are a bold one, mutt. Did you not hear our cries? Were your ears damaged in a fight?"

The lesser dogs circled Sharik as well, barking and snapping at his heels as they went. He snarled and snapped back as one got too close, causing them to jump back a step before realizing his bluff, and circling in again.

_Only the weak allow themselves to be baited and killed… The strong walk away unmaimed_…

"They call me Sharik. A tiger marked me with my stripes at birth, and gave me his ferocity, so you and your pack best leave me be."

The Akita sensed a dominant spirit within the brindled one, and feigned ignorance as he slowed to a loping walk and sniffed the area, thought he was not wavered by the smaller dog's boast. "I am Khan. Even the Humans know and fear my name. They call their pups inside when they hear my cry. You best learn your place, mutt…." He stopped, his nose twitching in interest at something he had just found… "What is this?"

A curious paw scratched at Dranzer as Khan's cronies grouped in for a closer look. But a vicious snarl from the bigger beast caused them to whine and back away. The Akita's tail wagged once. "I know this; the Man-pups toy with these… they make them fly over the ground and run into each other. These are treasured by Humans."

Sharik stared at the blue blade nonchalantly; it was of no value to him. Khan raised his head and met his eyes. Then, he charged forward, teeth bared, "What are you looking at, mutt? It's mine now, and you had better run from this place!" He snapped at Sharik, who jumped back at the assault and ran… The three others barked and chased him off a distance before they stopped and turned back, their warnings clinging in the air like dust, _Run, mutt! Run! The next time we catch your scent our noses will seek you out and our fangs will sink into your flesh!_

He fled then, seeking out safer territory. As bold a dog as Sharik was, he knew when it was smart to back down.

XX

X

"We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna dieeee…."

The dragon blader rolled his eyes at the nervous boy next to him, who was practically chewing his hands off in fright. Sure, they had lost the dog on one street or another, but it had to turn up eventually, right?

"Chill, Kenny," said Tyson, scheming a multitude of plans in his head, "What if we just played it cool… Casual, you know? When Kai asks us where Dranzer is we'll just say we have no idea what he's talking about. Sounds like a plan?"

"_Not if you want to live._"

The two boys jumped and turned on their heels, staring into the eyes of a very angry…

"Kai! Hey buddy! Fancy bumping into you on the street, eh? Hehehe…."

Two hands grabbed the front of Tyson's shirt and pulled him close so that their noses nearly touched. Kai spoke, deadly emphasis placed on every word. "Where. Is. Dranzer." Not that he was asking… it was a tell-me-or-you'll-regret-being-born sort of thing.

Chuckling nervously, Tyson pulled out of his grasp and stepped back a few paces, trying to find the best way to explain it all… "Well, you see… It's kind of a funny story… Why don't you tell it, Chief?"

The smaller boy whimpered once.

"Right… so we were just hanging out, putting together beyblades in the front…"

"And Dranzer's attack ring just _happened_ to be there with you…" Kai interrupted coldy.

"Uh… actually no, we didn't even touch Dranzer because we clearly remembered your detailed and death-note-like instructions on how we should never be within ten feet of her when you weren't there… But while we were sitting, a HUGE, VICIOUS looking dog charged in through the gate and into the dojo!" Tyson gnashed his teeth and waved his arms about dramatically, hoping the story sounded convincing… "And after running through the house it went into your room, snatched Dranzer, shook her until all the pieces came off, grabbed the bit chip, and took off! We tried to chase it down but it was gone before we could do anything about it." He shook his head sadly, trying to add pity to the tall tale… Kenny slapped a palm to his forehead, already anticipating what was to come…

"Let me get this straight. A dog came into the garden ("Yep!" said Tyson), somehow got into the house, _slid open my door_, took Dranzer, ran out again and shook her in such a way that the rings, _that are normally removed with a specialized wrench found only in your toolbox_, came apart… And _then_ it especially sought out the bit chip, and ran off with it?"

"That sounds about right!" came Tyson's eager reply.

Kai's hand twitched, ready to strangle something. He gave a long and weary sigh and put his fingers to his temple. "Tyson, I don't even _want_ to know what really happened. But you'd better tell me where Dranzer is or I'll…"

"The dog ran off with it! Here, look!" Kenny squeaked. He lifted his laptop for Kai to see, displaying a picture of the brindled dog sniffing Tyson's hand in curiosity.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. _That dog…_ Wordlessly, he turned and headed down the street, leaving the two boys gawking at their luck…

"Anything we can do, Kai?" Tyson called.

"Start digging your graves."

They pretended they hadn't heard that.

XX

X

_It's a dangerous world, what can I say. I didn't manage to get this far by picking every fight I came across. Oh well. This town is big enough so I'll just stay out of their way and they can stay out of mine… Hmm, the sun's nearly set. I should find a place to sleep for the night… What IS that sound?_

There was a sound like a chirping bird, crisp and clear, except it wasn't a bird.

_It's that noise humans make sometimes; I wonder how they do it… It sounds like "Here, Here!"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out…_

The dog turned a corner, and ran into a Human he never thought he'd see again.

_Wolf eyed boy…_

Kai sensed something behind him and stopped whistling. He tensed as he turned, ready for the worst, but instead his heart leapt as he stared into the curious face of the brindled dog. "Sharik, I've found you…" he whispered. The dog didn't move, but his tail wagged slowly back and forth. Dranzer was not with him. But he had to be sure… kneeling down, Kai extended a hand and said gently, "Come here, boy…"

_What do you want, wolf eyed one? You have nothing for me this time. Oh, don't degrade yourself to the level of sniveling Man-pups and the likes… Fine, fine I'll come. But only because I've taken a liking to you…Grr… Ah, don't mind that, it's been a while since I've approached an empty hand. I think… I've forgotten… what kindness feels like…_

Sharik came forward as cautiously as he usually did, head held low and paws measuring out his paces. He shrank back as his nose met Kai's palm, but the boy didn't lunge forward or withdraw, so the dog leaned in again, sniffing the hand carefully. He let the fingers brush against his snout and was surprised that they didn't sting or bite, as they tended to do. It was a strange feeling… But it was warm, the hand that stroked his neck. It was gentle and it didn't bruise or pinch. In a far off memory, he remembered feeling warm, once upon a time…

It was clear that the beyblade was no longer in the dog's mouth. Sighing, Kai stood up, unsure of where to go but knowing he would not rest until he found her…

In an instant Sharik was once again thrust back into the cold world. That feeling – warm hands! _Wolf eyed boy, what calls you so? Why do you prowl the streets at night like a dog? Humans like you should have a pack… A pack and good meat on your tables, and strong, well fed dogs wearing jingling collars, waiting at your feet... Hey, wait up! You're a strange Human, you are…_

It was already late into the night and the town was bathed in the dull yellow glow of streetlamps. One by one the windows of the houses turned dark as their inhabitants went off to bed. Kai wasn't sure why he was headed in the direction that he was going, but he felt like it was the right way to go. Dranzer's spirit was faint, but it grew stronger with each step he took. It wasn't long before they were in the outskirts of town, where there was mostly darkness and only small islands of the area were illuminated by ominous pools of light. It was shady, and no one dared wander through these parts at this hour. But Kai wasn't worried in the slightest; the gangs of bladers who haunted the warehouses here knew better than to mess with him. The sound of rushing water told him the dam was just ahead…

_Whoa whoa whoa… Hold it there, Man-child! You don't want to go sniffing around in these parts. I said stop! You humans, you don't understand a thing…_

"What is it?" Kai stopped as Sharik suddenly tensed and moved back and forth uneasily in front of him. Something was out there… could it be Dranzer? A fire sparked within the boy as he rushed forward with determination… but was once again stopped by the brindled dog, who looked imploringly into his eyes. _What are you trying to tell me_. It was as if he was trying to push him back… "No, Sharik. Get out of my way," he said in a low voice, not expecting the dog to understand. He continued walking, his legs roughly pushing aside the dog that was desperately trying to block his path forward. Suddenly, he felt his scarf constricting around his neck and he swung around… "SHARIK!"

The dog let go and drew back, knowing all too well what voices like that brought. Kai strode heatedly towards the dog, eyes cold and muscles tense. Sharik sensed this, and for the second time today, he ran.

_Ah, how easily you lose my trust… I do not trust cold eyes, Man-child. But fine. Fine. The rats will be talking of your dead body tomorrow, and the Humans will find it and say what a terrible thing we dogs have done… _

He stood under the glow of a flickering lamp, eyes and ears trying to see through the darkness and into the shadows where the wolf eyed boy had gone. Something stirred within him, and his forelegs trembled, willing him to follow. But instinct held him rooted to the ground, on the borders of a savage territory where he was not welcomed. Still… this other calling battled it fiercely… This boy was the first to show him kindness, and the memory of warmth caused the fur to tingle where he had touched him… There was something, some feeling, some creature… that he felt the urge to protect… The lamp gave a barely audible hum and died.

_Curse this dog heart of mine! Curse you, wolf eyed boy! Curse your arrogance, curse your stupidity, curse those warm hands of yours! I'm coming for you!_

There was a rush of wind as scattered bits of newspaper and leaves whirled about the empty spot where two glowing orbs shone under the dead light just a few seconds ago.

In the distance there was snarling and the sound of bodies thrashing against the ground. In a few moments the scent of blood would reach his nostrils, as he knew there would be. A dog's heart beat wildly in his strong chest as he sounded into the cold night: _Off of him, you rogues! That boy belongs to me and I must protect him!_

****End Chapter****

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

It was soooo hard for me to write this, because I don't wanna make Kai to sappy and I don't want to turn Sharik into a clingy lap dog. And now I'm debating how to continue about this… I can make the story end very quickly, if you know what I mean, but it wasn't what I had in mind. If you didn't catch what happened in the last scene (I must suck at writing): Dranzer's under that overpass where Tyson battled Carlos from the blade sharks in season one/where Max saved that puppy from going over the small waterfall. Hm… was there an overpass? Oh well, in this story there is, and that's where Sharik had a run in with Khan's pack earlier, and that's where Kai's headed now, savvy?

I know, I made the dogs 'talk' to each other, but I hope it was acceptable at least. And don't worry, I'm not going to turn this into a Kai-spends-half-his-time-brooding-in-and-unsuccessfully-trying-to-escape-from-a-hospital kind of story.

This is a short fic. As I said in the beginning I already know how it's going to end… I'm just trying to find the most scenic route there ; D

Coolios, see you all next chapter!

-Canyx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all you AWESOME reviewers! Here's the next chapter for ya!

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

**Sharik**

_Kill the Man-Child! He is alone, and there will be nothing but bones left by morning! Kill! Kill!_

The barking was deafening as four angry dogs latched onto the boy. Luck saved him from an instantaneous death, for two of them had grabbed onto his scarf and refused to let go. The third, a stocky and thick-furred spitz mutt, had sunk its fangs gamely into Kai's calf. A hiss escaped from Kai's lips when the dog, determined to immobilize its 'prey,' shook its head, and he felt the teeth drag in his skin. The pain was sharp and burned like a knife wound, but this was no time to show weakness. The biggest of the group, a fully grown male Akita, had lunged for Kai's throat, but Kai had grabbed onto him, one hand tugging at the skin on its cheek and the other gripping its ear. Blunt claws scratched at his chest and face as the mad dog struggled wildly, saliva landing in threads on the boy's face. His strength kept him alive for the moment, but the sticky, warm sensation on his right leg told him this would not last for long. He had to kick that one off… he had to stop the constriction of the scarf around his neck… he had to wrestle the Akita onto its side and hold it down… He had to live. Twisting slightly, he kicked out, catching the spitz on the side of its head. The creature yelped and released, shaking its head angrily and pawing at its eye. Kai took advantage of borrowed time and quickly dealt the Akita a swift jab on the nose. It leapt and howled in rage, allowing Kai to jump forward in attempt to pin the dog down…

But a python-like grip around his throat caused him to gag and fall backwards. The two dogs attached to his scarf engaged in a vicious game of tug-of-war, the muscles in their necks bulging and their jaws clamped like a vice. He kicked out again, sending the spitz flying as it went again for his leg, this time catching the mutt below the ribs and winding it. It whined pitifully as it huddled on the ground, tail tucked tightly between its legs. The Akita, however, was a fighter. Eyes bloodshot with fury, it subdued the pain it its bleeding snout as any warrior would, and with raised hackles and hunched shoulders, jumped in again for the brawl. Kai raised his arms to protect his face, but his head was swimming. The two dogs dragged him backwards mercilessly and he couldn't breathe… this was the end.

The barking intensified.

And suddenly, they let go.

_Off of him! …Stupid boy! You humans never know how to pick your fights! Let the dogs do the work for you, eh? …Off of him, I say! _

An ear-splitting cry rendered the air as Sharik sank his fangs into the nearest dog, a short-legged shepherd mix. Its head was twisted back as the brindled dog's jaws neatly clenched its throat, and blood spurted freely from the severed artery. It stumbled numbly as Sharik's weight drove him backwards.

"M…mercy, I surrender! Let me go and I'll tuck my tail under and leave…"

There was a rule on the streets, and it was "eat or be eaten." Nights of cold and hunger wore away at even the toughest of breeds, and whichever could make it were the hardened, battle-tested of the bunch, with only one instinct: to survive. The brindled one bit down harder and flicked his head. There was a crack, and a second later the body lied limp at his paws.

Slowly, everything came into focus as an odd silence clung about him. Kai could still hear the shuffling of paws, and the occasional huff of breath or low growl, but chaos had stopped for the moment. He struggled to sit up using his hands to bear his weight. He looked down to his side when a warm, tingling sensation met his fingers, then quickly withdrew his hand in disgust. It was a river of blood, seeping out of the throat of the smallest, scraggliest dog, its head now bent at an impossible angle as its dead eyes stared at him with a permanently petrified expression. Then, he felt hot breathing parting the hair on his head, and he swung around, still crouching on the ground, ready to face the enemy, fully expecting to die that night, amid the wild dogs…

But it was only Sharik.

Sharik, whom he had chased away earlier. Sharik, who was half the size of the Akita staring him down. Sharik, bearing a tiger's coat, and perhaps its soul… Sharik, whose dim-yellow eyes stared unafraid into the fiery red ones of his opponent, his breathing even and controlled, reeking of blood… his tail held proudly, his chest out and his head tall.

"YOU! Step aside, mutt! This Man-child has trespassed in my territory and now I will kill him… And then I will kill you for what you have done to my packmate!"

The brindled dog sniffed indignantly. "You know the law. Dogs are forbidden to hunt Man… unless you are wishing death. Your pelt will be hanging on the wall by tomorrow!"

The Akita's eyes blazed as his pride was struck. He snarled and lunged… "DIE!"

Kai was nearly knocked over again as the hundred and ten pound beast leapt for the one behind him. He rolled aside just in time to see the Akita bearing down on Sharik. The mutt had guts, that was for sure. But there was no way he could win against a powerful, bear-like animal nearly twice his weight. Dust rose once again as the two grappled on the ground, and Kai knew he had to act fast. The remaining dog, a lanky, short haired creature with big, pointed ears, paced nervously at the edge of the fray, not daring to join in. The fight was gone from it. The one Kai had kicked was sitting miserably against the wall, neck drooping and breath ragged.

Kai was trained for this. He was taught never to panic, never to succumb to pain or to fear or to… anything. Like the alley dogs, he was streetwise and resourceful, and like them he was scarred, untrusting, hardened, and taught the rule of thumb (and paw): Survive.

A shrill whine sounded behind him and he knew which dog was losing…

_Come on, where are you…_

It was hard to see in the practically nonexistent light, so Kai crept forward, much to the protest of his right leg, running his hands over the outlines of objects on the ground. The smooth texture of bone passed through his fingers, along with bits of cloth and a shredded takeout container. His pants were soaked to the knee. There wasn't much time left…

He hated this. He hated crawling on his knees like a beggar and reaching out blindly. He felt _helpless_, but then he remembered he did not know how to feel that way. He hated that he needed help, that he was saved… by a dog, no less. He hated that he needed to now save that dog, because he owed that dog his life…

There! A phoenix's fire erupted within his hand as he held on tight. Finally, finally, Dranzer was back. Now he turned to face the fight, pulling his laucher out of his pocket… Kai had never done this before. This was not what beyblades were meant to do. But he knew Dranzer could chip solid rock and sheer through aluminum as if it were butter, so flesh and bone should not be a problem…

He was already breathing heavily as he stood up and slumped against the wall, but his arm was steady as he took aim. His free arm tensed as he mentally said in his mind, "let it rip!" Then there was a whir as the rip cord zipped through the launcher, a whoosh of air as Dranzer shot out like a bullet, and the most unearthly sound, as her talons found her target.

The dog convulsed wildly, ramming its head into the ground and screaming shrilly. A glint of metallic blue, coated with red, shone from under the fur at the back of its head as the Akita desperately attempted to dislodge it. Then, its body gave one final shudder and it was gone.

The outline of the smaller dog lying on the ground twitched and the shape of a head rose, perked ears focused on the boy. The shadow trembled as it rose to its paws and drew closer…

He hated that his hand instinctively went out to stroke the animal, the dirty, stupid animal that didn't know how to properly pick fights. The dirty, stupid, brilliantly brave creature…

"Sharik, you crazy mutt," Kai muttered, scratching him behind the ears. He could tell the dog was wounded, though even then it did not forget to wag his tail. Dranzer was removed with much difficulty (and disgust) and put back where she belonged, and the two slowly made their way back into town.

_You're a strange one, wolf-eyed boy. Why did you protect me? No, you don't understand… I was protecting you, and you were supposed to run. I was supposed to die and you were supposed to live. But I suppose we're both alive now… though this whole mess wouldn't have happened if you'd listened to me to begin with. And I don't suppose you have anything nice for me in your pockets this time, eh? Ingrate._

Street lamps once again appeared, their eerie glow as comforting as campfires compared to the darkness before. Kai looked back and behind them was a void of black, as it was when the dogs came at him. He remembered going through the underpass because he knew Dranzer was there. He _knew_. There was a brief glow of red, the bitchip calling to its master. But then there were shadows, and growling, and then came the fangs.

Under the lights Kai could see the deep gash on the dog's chest, as well as numerous other cuts on its body. Though while he couldn't help but limp with each step, Sharik was showing no signs of pain at all, his pace still brisk and light. Kai sighed deeply. He knew he would live, though the loss of blood was making him a bit light headed… Not to mention he had to clean out the wound once he got back. And oh, the questioning he would get from the rest of the Bladebreakers. Suddenly, he was dreading the return more than the fight before… but the Granger Dojo loomed ahead, and he knew he would have to face them eventually.

XX

X

The lights were out, meaning they had gone to sleep. They were used to Kai leaving early in the morning and returning late at night, or the next day, or whenever he felt like it, really. Sharik, on the other hand, wagged his tail, remembering this as the place where the dragon-boy was earlier. He liked that boy. A sudden thought struck Kai: _what am I going to do with the dog?_ He paused at the gate. He doubted they would mind him dragging home a stray animal (Rei brought cats back all the time). But, it was so… _unlike_ him to do such a thing. Sharik was already sniffing around the garden though, perhaps looking for a scrap to eat. And he _did_ need some fixing up...

Soundlessly, Kai slid open the screen door and reached out once more. Sharik cocked his head at the dark opening, where he smelled warmth and good food. It was enticing. He was at the foot of the steps now, but he went no further.

"Let's go, Sharik," Kai said quietly, not wanting to wake the household. He gestured with his arms for the dog to go in, but apparently Sharik did not understand, for he stood his ground. Kai's leg shook, reminding him he had other things to take care of as well… He gently put a hand on the nape of the dog's neck, which Sharik allowed, but it was when he pulled at the loose skin that things went wrong…

With a surprised and angry bark, he twisted his head and snapped at Kai's fingers, missing them by mere inches. Then he backed away, shaking the feeling out of his fur and shooting the boy looks of anguish. One by one, the lights turned on and the doors to the rooms slid open. Voices and commotion sounded from within the dwelling and Kai groaned, anticipating what was to come. He could see an outline of a person stumbling down the hall, groping the walls for the light switch. It was Rei, first to react and most intuitive of the bunch, Kai knew. Tyson was probably still asleep… _Stupid dog, look what you've done!_ Kai turned, but Sharik was already gone. He was suddenly aware that he was sitting on the steps now, his leg painting the wood red. The gate looked dark and empty.

"Hey Kai…" Rei yawned sleepily, totally unsurprised that his captain was sitting at the porch at such an hour (oft times he was on the roof…) "Did you hear tha…. KAI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?"

And then Kai knew he had more to worry about at the moment than just some dog.

XX

X

_Ah, I know that scent. The slave-dogs reek of it when they prance down the street with their masters. Ohhh, but now I know what draws them so…That smell, smells like the way your hand did when we first met…_

Suddenly, he stopped, a vague memory sending off warning signs in his head that this was not a safe place to be. He couldn't place it properly… but there were shadows of big, burly Men, and there was an enticing smell like this… but it hurt to be in the Man-cave. He couldn't remember what hurt, but it did…

And then he remembered, because the wolf-eyed boy, his wolf-eyed boy, had grabbed his neck. He remembered the feeling of claws scratching against the ground, and the clattering of paws scrambling, and the uncomfortable twisting below his head, and he knew this must be how an animal felt before a wolf killed it in their jaws. The boy wanted to drag him in to his Den, where there was Hurt.

_Hey! Let go of me, Human! Don't you DARE. You killed that big dog without touching him, you did, but I'm not afraid of you… you or your wolf eyes! Were you tricking me all along, eh? That is so like your kind… _

Sharik was confused though, because the boy's eyes were suddenly very wide, and he was suddenly very still. Dogs were expert at reading eyes, and Sharik could have sworn this one said _I'm sorr…_ But he didn't get the chance, because the boy had turned around to look behind him, where other Men were awaking and crawling out of their dens.

_I don't understand you, Wolf-eyed one. Your hand is warm, yet it bites. Your actions are questionable, yet your eyes seemed sincere…_

There was a lot of sound and motion, and that meant soon more Men would be here… A stinging in his chest reminded him he needed to lick his wounds, and it was time he was gone from there. And so he ran. He was good at that.

****End Chapter***

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

YES I am aware that this was horribly unrealistic. Can a scrawny 65 lb mutt really last that long against an Akita and get out with only a few gashes? Can a beyblade really go through somebeast's head like that? Probably not. Bear with me.

Dogs are resilient though, so you have to give them that much at least.

Inspiration comes sporadically, I apologize if the next update doesn't come for a while. Hope you liked this one though!

-Canyx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Sorry for the much delayed update! To be fair though, I did say at the beginning that I was unsure about continuing this...

But regardless, a want to say **THANK YOU** to all my reviewers. Believe it or not, many of you buggered me into writing this chapter.

It's short, as my chapters tend to be because I can't be bothered to go on typing for hours. Hope you enjoy it though!

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

**Sharik**

_Look at those silly man-pups, all wrapped up in their fake fur and looking like fat baby seals. Oh, here comes a dim one. What do you want, eh?... _"Gooddog?" _I don't know what _Gooddog _is. My name is Sharik…Oh-ho! Is that a food sack in your hands? Ooooo… Yes yes, call me _Gooddog_. See my tail wagging? I'm your _Gooddog_ but your food sack is mine, okay? Please please please? Ah, good human! Run back to your alpha and bring me more next time, okay?_

_Oo, this wind bites… But I'm a dog with dignity and I'd rather suffer the cold in my tiger fur than rattle like a man-pup in all its thick furs._

Winter is a hard time to survive.

It was already late in the season, with all the trees shaken by the cold and having lost their leaves many weeks ago. The parks were covered in a thick layer of snow dotted with light brushes of sparrow claws and squirrel paws, while the streets were potholed with grey slush created when people plowed through them carelessly. From indoors, winter might seem like a quiet time of warmth and hot chocolate by the fireside, but reality couldn't be any different.

The wind bit and howled like vicious wolves at the flank of a wounded elk and the ice pelted down like a shower of bullets. Life was a flurry of blinding white, and food was scarce. Dogs without collars died quietly and uneventfully in the shadows of human structures. They drifted away and disappeared without notice like the leaves. Of course, this was Mother Nature's test. Only the fittest survived. Sharik was determined to pass this test. He knew, this was not his time. And though his bones trembled under his thick skin and winter coat, and his stomach grumbled on the frostiest of nights, he managed to scrape out a living somehow.

Kai, on the other hand, took winter quite easily. Why, he practically _was_ winter. The wound on his leg still ached on the coldest of nights, but it did nothing to stop him. To the dismay of the rest of his crew, he regularly disappeared into the roughest of gales and would not be seen until (too) early in the morning when he woke them up for training. Training was not any easier in the snow either.

But the good news was that Kai was finally eating more!

The usual scenario in the Granger household involved him picking around his plate, consuming only a small portion of what was on it, then excusing himself from the table. ("Kai! You barely eat ANYTHING!" Tyson would remark with his mouth considerably full. "Your gluttony makes me lose my appetite." Kai would reply before disappearing again.) But lately, Kai had been taking his plate upstairs… and returning it empty! Success! Or so the others thought…

The truth was, there was still a creature prowling around in his mind. It was proud and independent, as fierce as a tiger. But when the wind rattled against the windows, the creature in Kai's mind grew pitiful and shivered and cowered in the corners. And so, unbeknownst to the rest, Kai would scrape most of his dinner into a take-out container and sneak it under the porch when no one was around. They container would be empty every morning, which satisfied him somehow.

Somehow, he felt obliged to do this. _Just a stupid dog… _Perhaps it was the feeling of kinship, the fear and sorrow Kai recognized in Sharik's eyes when he grabbed the dog that day. It was, dare he admit it, similar to the look he saw in his own eyes in the mirror. In the dog he saw the same arrogance and an unforgiving past. _He saved my life_.

And, although Kai might not have known at this time, if he could help this incorrigible mutt, teach it to trust again… Maybe he himself had hopes of changing too?

XX

X

"Hey! Hey Sharik!"

Sharik's ears perked at the familiar bark and turned around. "Oh, it's you, Pest. You're still…"

"Fierce? Courageous? Indomitable?" the shiba snapped.

_Alive_, Sharik thought, but decided not to say it. Especially because, he noticed, the little yapper was quite plump. He knew of a food source and Sharik wanted to know where.

"So, any good pickings lately?" he asked, lying down and stretching in the snow nonchalantly, bluffing carelessly.

Pestilence trotted around the older dog (it made him feel bigger) and listed off places with an air of much wisdom. "Oh yes, very good pickings. Feels like a mild winter this year, doesn't it? The bakers are personal friends of mine and I get a good crust every second dawnrise… Skippy's masters still don't know to shut the small-swinging-door and I know they leave for two days when the man-pups are not in the big den… And then there's…."

Sharik huffed wearily. The bakers were not so friendly towards larger dogs, he knew. And he also knew how Skippy the Chihuahua's owners took him out of town every weekend, but Sharik simply could not fit through such a tiny dog door. _Silly pup_ he thought, as he batted Pest with a paw.

"Hey hey!" the little dog cried indignantly, "You don't have to be jealous Sharik, I was going to show you a place and all!"

"Really?" Sharik asked, his ears suddenly perking forward with interest.

Pest grinned smugly at his momentary control. "Yeah, yeah I was! I mean, I get so much to eat I can't finish it anyways. Besides, word on the street is you're pretty tough for taking down that big bully… Come on, I'll show you!" The shiba's tightly curled tail waggled on his back as he skipped down the street. Sharik's stomach told him to follow.

XX

X

There is one force colder and more brutal than Winter. That force wore highly polished shoes and a menacing, billowing overcoat. Its eyes were as frozen as glaciers, its face as stern and unchanging as an Easter Island statue.

On this day, the force stepped out of a limousine sharply contrasted against the snow. It cursed something in Russian at the chauffer when it stepped into a pile of slush. Then, it made its way into a towering building labeled: BBA. The automatic doors swished open at the arrival of such intimidating power. Papers flew to the ground, people scrambled, and the receptionist's voice shook with uncertainty as she made her call. There wasn't a single person there who didn't recognize the force that was Voltaire Hiwatari.

A _ding!_ from the elevator announced the arrival of a jolly old man wearing a bowler hat and sporting an enviable moustache. If Mr. Dickenson was nervous he didn't show it. This was his headquarters, after all, and the government was keeping a sharp eye on Voltaire.

"Ah, Voltaire," Mr. Dickenson began, opening his arms in a friendly gesture, "What brings you to Japan? Why don't we have a cup of coffee in my office and discus…."

"I don't have time for such inanity, Stanley," Voltaire cut in sharply, "I will make this short and simple. I am here to bring my grandson back to Russia, where he belongs."

Mr. Dickenson twiddled his fingers at the blunt statement but replied with as much confidence as he could muster, "Ah, um… Well, I'm not too sure that request will be honored by the court, (due to past mishaps, he muttered), and I don't think Kai would think much of this either but…"

In the end, it didn't matter what he thought, because Voltaire was already out of the building and back in the limousine, his chauffer taking extra care this time to sweep away any snow with his boot before his tempered boss arrived.

"To the Granger household." Voltaire barked, a determined sneer breaking his usually stony features.

****End Chapter****

XXXXXX

XXX

XX

This will NOT be some sort of Voltaire-Kai-horrific past revealed story. I need the old fogey to reach a certain plot setting which will hopefully be revealed in the next chapter (no promises btw).

Still, thank you for reading and for your patience!

-Canyx


	6. Chapter 6

So it's been over a year. Hmm… Is anyone still with me?

Well to be honest, I was inspired to write by Cherry Toxic's story, 10 miles in your shoes. I'm sure you all have seen it by now and if you haven't, GO NOW!

Also, I apologize for the horrible formatting in the other chapters. This website did something to the documents so there are no breaks between scenes or anything! Seriously, by the time I got around to fixing the worst of it I didn't even want to write anymore. But the story is still alive, as are all the stories in my mind. The problem is finding the best way of telling it.

So thank you readers and reviewers, hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXX

XXXX

XX

X

**Sharik**

_This is the den of the dragon boy and… and the wolf-eyed one_.

Sharik stopped at the gate, immediately recognizing the Granger household as he and Pest approached.

"What is it?" Pest yipped happily, as he bounced around the front yard and lifted his leg against one of Grandpa's favorite flower bushes. "Look! No one's around! Come on and I'll show you where the food is!"

The shiba zipped around the porch, out of sight. Sharik's tail curled low and he twitched his ears nervously. Pest was right, nobody was home. He knew that man-pups liked to gather and play with their spinning toys sometimes… that must be where the wolf and the dragon boys were. He sniffed. The place still smelled warm and inviting, as cold as it was those days. Paw after paw, Sharik slowly made his way past the gate, gaining confidence with each step. He paused, marking over the unfortunate flower bush before looking for that annoying little shiba…

"Here it is! Look, look! Isn't this the best pickings you've seen all winter?"

Sharik had to admit, it was a sight for sore eyes indeed. The food had long been cold since last night, but braised pork ribs and rice were beyond luxuries for this creature. Pestilence stalked away wisely as the older dog ate ravenously. Rule of the streets: never get between a larger dog and his meal. The plate was licked clean in a matter of seconds. There was not even a stain of gravy on the snow. Sharik wagged his tail happily, content for the moment. He had to admit, the pup was a useful ally to have. Noticing the change in mood, Pest regained his bold demeanor and head-butted Sharik in a mischievous play-bow. The brindled one sneered (if dogs ever could), ready to tackle his friend to the ground… But the crunch of snow in the front of the house caused both to freeze instantly.

XX

X

Voltaire stepped out of the car with an air of confidence. Today was the day. Months of battling with lawyers and security departments (or throwing wads of money in their faces, rather) had paid off. Kai was his again, at least by law, and it was time he separated the boy from his foolish friends. Kai belonged in Russia, isolated from commoners and influences like… _friendship_, and other such nonsense. Yes, Voltaire had noticed a soft edge developing on his grandson. He would fix that. He would start over. He would regain control. And then what? The old man didn't know it, but he needed control. Kai was the only one left in the Hiwatari bloodline, the only pawn left to play with. Whether or not this sense of power was an illusion, Voltaire had always grown up with it. He _needed_ it. Life had nothing more to offer him.

So on this day he _knew_ he would have Kai back. He had calculated everything: Mr. Dickenson, those miserable little brats…. However, he did not calculate the presence of a certain dog.

XX

X

From the moment the door of the limousine opened, a foul smell pervaded the grounds of the Granger dojo. Not necessarily a detectable scent, but a certain feeling. It is one that makes the noses of dogs wrinkle, before they even realize what it is. That was what Sharik felt when Voltaire Hiwatari stepped past the gate. Sharik was not afraid. He knew this stranger was as much of an intruder as he was. This was fair ground. Sharik boldly stepped around the back of the dojo and peeked at the entrance. He couldn't describe it but as unpleasant a feeling this Man gave off, it was also very familiar. He was cold. And bitter. He reminded Sharik of the Akita from months ago… Most of all, he know this person did not belong here.

_Hey you! This isn't your territory! The dragon spirit will be angry when he finds you here! Get out!_

The brindled dog felt a wild energy rising in his blood as the Man drew closer, unfazed.

Voltaire was taken aback for a split second when the creature appeared out of nowhere, barking madly, but he was not afraid of dogs. He had dogs, in fact. Two big Rottweilers back in Russia. He never played with them of course. They were kept in the basement unless he needed them to… ah, 'handle some business,' to put it delicately. In the shadows under the porch he could barely make out the silhouette of another, much smaller dog, clearly not a threat. Smirking, Voltaire walked briskly toward the screen door.

_Hey, I'm shouting at you! YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!_

Sharik jumped sideways in a frenzy as Voltaire brushed passed him. For all that bark, he knew better than to bite a Man. Still, he was liking this intruder less and less every second.

_HEY!_

The stranger _dared_ to hit the walls of an unfamiliar den! Now the old Man was shouting something, and by the tone of his voice Sharik could tell it was nothing pleasant.

_The masters of this Den aren't home, or they would drop you dead on the spot!_

Now the intruder looked truly aggravated, but at least he was walking away from the doorway.

_That's right, get your scum-self away from there!_

Voltaire sighed in annoyance. "Be quiet you mongrel!" he shouted. But that only caused Sharik to bark even louder. Frustrated, he made a move to kick at the dog, but missed and stumbled in the snow. This was getting nowhere. He had realized that clearly, no one was home. Should he kill Tyson's pet dog? The old man frowned. No, he had just gotten out of trouble and he didn't want to stir up any more for the time being… Voltaire turned and made to leave, but then he heard the sound of laughter coming up the street.

XX  
X

"Guys, burying me in snow was NOT a good idea," a red cheeked Tyson grumbled.

He sniffed dejectedly as three of his friends laughed even harder. It was Kai's brilliant idea to have them all train this wintry day. Tyson had complained every step of the way, as usual, so Kai decided they should do something 'fun' for a change.

"Wait! Do you hear something?"

The laughing died down as barking erupted from somewhere. It seemed awful close to…

"Hey! Maybe the killer dog is back!" Tyson yelled angrily, sprinting toward his house.

That fateful night:

"_Kai, what happened?" Rei asked, face contorted with worry._

_Indistinct mumbling was heard as Max stumbled toward the two, clearly not yet awake. Tyson's snoring echoed from the other room._

"_Nothing." Kai muttered, "Go back to sleep." Using the walls for support, he limped past Rei before the tiger blader could say anything else, past Max before he could rub the sleep out of his eyes, and locked himself in the bathroom to clean up his leg._

_The next morning no one dared question him about it, until Tyson noticed the bloodstain on the wood and demanded an answer, to which Kai replied, "Killer dog."_

"_What? The one who stole Dranzer?" _

"_A different one."_

_And ever since then, Tyson has been on the lookout for a snarling beast with glowing red eyes and sabertooth fangs._

_The good news was Dranzer was back, meaning Tyson and Kenny were out of the danger zone._

XX

X

But today was a long time from that day. Still, a memory was sparked in Kai's head. The barking was familiar. Could it be…? Following Tyson's lead, he sprinted towards the dojo with the rest of the crew running behind. He quickly overtook Tyson ("Hey Kai! Don't get too far ahead or it might attack you again!) but did not stop; it was just around the corner…

That's when he saw the black limo, and he skidded to a halt just beyond the gate. _No_…

Tyson on the other hand, slipped and collided into his captain. The two fell forward and slid right across the front of the entrance. The barking stopped. The phoenix rose first and stood stony faced, the dragon followed and gasped in surprise. There was Voltaire… and the dog that stole Dranzer. The silence was chilling.

Tyson was first to speak, though his tone had an edge to it. "Hey Voltaire! Fancy seeing you at my house, _uninvited_. Playing with dogs during your _retirement_?"

Voltaire glared at the boy. How dare he address him by his first name… how dare he insult him so! But his focus soon turned to Kai, anticipating the flash of fear across his grandson's eyes. He was disappointed then, when Kai's focus was not immediately on him, but on the mutt.

Sharik immediately wagged his tail upon seeing the dragon blader and went to lick his hand.

"Hey you little thief!"

Kai felt a strange rush of relief wash over him. When he stared at his grandfather, both looked equally perplexed. There was something unintimidating and out of place about the situation. He had just gotten out of the snow, Voltaire was standing in the middle of Tyson's garden, Tyson was currently scratching Sharik's ears, the brindled dog's tail swaying calmly and contently…and now another little dog had appeared and was jumping up and down for attention. In fact, one might say there was some humor in the situation.

"Kai," Voltaire started, now that he had his grandson's attention. But he frowned as Kai looked down again, Sharik's nose bumping his hand cautiously.

_You're ruining a touching family reunion_… Warm hands stroked the dog's head as the two glanced at each other. Sharik was alive and well. Good.

"Grandfather."

"Enough with this nonsense! I am here to take you back to Russia where you belong."

The hand stopped. Something about the sharpness of the Man's voice caused Sharik to look him in the eye. A sudden realization dawned on him. _The scent! Those eyes!_ The wolf eyed boy and this one… They were kin! Except, and this is what confused the brindled dog, they were so _different_. The boy was warm, like fire, and smelled of something old, worn, but comfortable. The old one was ice cold; there was nothing pleasant. Yet here they both were, and the dog could tell there was definitely a blood bond between them. _They had the same eyes_. But two tigers cannot share the same mountain. Two dogs cannot share one territory. Who was alpha, Sharik wondered?

"What?"

Pestilence ran and hid under the porch again as Tyson stood up (he had been scratching the shiba's tummy) and glared at Voltaire.

"No way! Are you crazy? Since when did they let you out of jail anyways?"

Three pairs of footsteps were heard as Max, Rei and Kenny arrived at the gate.

"GAH! IT'S HIM!" Kenny squealed, immediately hiding behind Rei. No one could tell if he was talking about the dog or the man.

"Guys! This crackpot is saying he's taking Kai back to Russia!" Tyson shouted exasperatedly.

The others barely had time to assess the situation, let alone digest that piece of information. "WHAT?" was the general reaction, but before any angry words could be exchanged Voltaire had already made his way toward Kai, who had remained silent and expressionless. A hand reached out to grab the boy's shoulder.

_OFF!_

Voltaire took one step back as the dog jumped in front of Kai and let off one bark. All the hair on its back was raised, making it seem larger than it actually was. Voltaire was surprised. _So this isn't Tyson's dog…_

Cogs whirred like engines in his head as realization dawned on him. _Kai was never so fond of animals… And to be taking in a filthy crossbreed like this one… Yes, my grandson has truly lost his touch._

In a swift movement, the man kicked out and this time he didn't miss. The toe of his highly polished shoe caught Sharik right in the chest and the dog yelped once (the Bladebreakers collectively gasped, even Kai) before growling menacingly. But he backed off.

XX

X

_OFF!_

_It doesn't matter who is alpha, this one is still my boy and you will not approach him like this!_

Sharik yelped as the Man's paw attacked him.

_Oooo, that hurt alright. How I want to sink my teeth into your fat throat… Nevermind, the wolf eyed boy will take care of you…_

But Sharik was confused when the old Man was able to place his hand upon the boy's shoulder without a reaction. The two walked toward the car and stepped inside. The brindled dog watched as the others ran up to it, pounding their fists and barking for all they're worth. Pest, caught up in the excitement, rushed out to bark with them, but soon grew bored and flashed Sharik a toothy smile before disappearing down the street. After a while the dragon boy and his friends stopped and simply stood in front of the vehicle, though it had made no move. With his sense of hearing Sharik could detect some sort of speech coming from within, in a tongue different than what he was used to hearing from people in this town. But he stood there, alert and waiting. The old one had taken his boy into this dark den, and he would wait for him to come out. _Probably disputing who is alpha_, Sharik thought.

It was moments later, but Kai finally got out again and slammed the door unceremoniously. His teammates ran up to him but he pushed past them, past Sharik who sensed a dark mood and kept out of his way, and into the dojo.

The black tinted windows of the limo slid down and Voltaire yelled angrily at the closed screen door, "You are a Hiwatari, Kai! Never forget why you are here, why you blade in the first place! For power! Only I can give you that power and you know that!"

The dog rushed at the car and barked fearsomely as the windows slid up.

_Get out you old sewer rat!_

The car sped away.

_Ha! I sure showed him!_

Sharik waved his tail victoriously. The Men around him seemed to be cheering as well.

"You tell him, you mangy mutt!" The dragon boy yelled. Somehow Sharik felt he was agreeing with him. He liked the dragon boy. He was warmer even than the wolf eyed boy. The dog felt a certain glow off of him that he knew would never die out. But his loyalty was already tied to the one in _there_.

The dog looked toward the dojo and even Tyson knew who he was looking for.

"I know, I worry about him too but at least he's still here!"

XXXXXXXX

XXXXX

XX

Hope you enjoyed! I have the rest of the story in my head. But the update won't be coming for a long while because I am traveling for 4-6 months… A thousand apologies!

Thank you for reading : )

-Canyx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Back from my travels! I won't say I'm back on this site, because I come and go as it were... But here is an update on my part.

TREMENDOUS thanks to people who reviewed, I seriously appreciate it. As always, no promises on updates, though there are only 2 or 3 chapters left in my mind. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXX  
XXXXX  
XX  
XX  
X

**Sharik**

"_He's going to do it, Sharik. He's going to take me back to Russia."_

_Oooo, that is not good news. Who's going to leave scraps under the porch for me?_

"_Huh, your sympathy touches me. Well I suppose Tyson can feed you."_

_And then will I be nice and plump like him? The dragon boy is fed well… What will HE say?_

"_It doesn't matter. My grandfather managed to get the form signed by someone in the Russian government. There's nothing anyone can do."_

_What is this 'Russian government' nonsense? And why aren't you answering my question?... What about your PACK? SOMEONE will have to be alpha…_

"_Sharik…"_

…_I suppose they're going to have to fight for it. Maybe the dragon will be ripping a few throats out, eh?_

"_SHARIK!"_

_What?_

"_Stop. Just stop. You're a dog. You're not making any sense."_

_I AM making sense. You're just not listening… Say, when did you learn to speak Dog anyways?_

Kai tilted his head and gave Sharik a questioning look. Sharik tilted his head in response and spoke, "_Well?_" The phoenix boy glared daggers at the mutt and opened his mouth to retort…

_Bark! BARKBARK, bark!_

Kai gasped. He tried to speak again, but all he could do was bark! In front of him, Sharik laughed until his sides hurt. "_Good boy!_" he shouted, running forward to jump on Kai. As strange as this all was, Kai opened his arms and braced himself, ready to catch the dog. But suddenly, fiery red wings erupted out of Sharik's back. And at the moment of impact, fire engulfed them all.

XX  
X

There was pounding.

"KAI!"

Wolf eyes flashed open. _What?_ Kai blinked a few times. _That was a strange dream_.

"KAIIII!"

More pounding.

Like lightening, memories flashed back into Kai's mind. He looked at his clock, it read 2:43 AM. Earlier that day (or yesterday, rather), Voltaire came to Tyson's house and had threatened to take him back to Russia. Wait, not threatened. DEMANDED. There was a form signed by members of the Russian government that stated, regardless of Kai's age and everything else (human rights? Yeah right.), Kai was bound under the 'protection' of his grandfather until he (Voltaire) ceases to exist. Because, Voltaire made clear in the form, Kai has no other living relatives and is under no one else's care. It was out of the_ goodness of his heart_ that he would take Kai back to Russia. Effective immediately. Scratch that… effective in three days. Enough time to pack up and say goodbye…

"KAI, open up! We know you're in there!"

"Do we know that?"

"Yeah, maybe he jumped out of the window again…"

"ARGHH! You guys aren't helping! Kai's in there, I can feel it! OPEN UP KAI!"

Sighing, Kai pulled on a shirt and unlocked the door. "KAI! - " shouted Tyson, stunned and elated at the same time. He would have spoken more, but the phoenix blader cut him off.

"Tyson, have you any idea what time it is? I've _told_ you, there's nothing you can do. I'm going back to Russia. And _yes_, we are still training tomorrow morning…"

"KAI." Tyson yelled for the umpteenth time. "You think it's all about you, doncha? Well yeah, sucks that you're leaving. And YEAH, I'm going to sit in front of that plane until Voltaire gets his crummy self out of it and lets you go, but right now…"

"It's that dog!" said Kenny exasperatedly, "They've taken him!"

"WHAT?" Suddenly, Russia didn't even exist.

"Yeah! After Voltaire left and you stormed off, we stayed outside talking and stuff… That mangy mutt even stayed around and let us pet him and everything! He'd leave one moment and come back the next… Grandpa left him some dinner outside and before we went to bed we saw him sleeping under the porch. But just now, the Animal Control people came and took him! No one would've known if Rei hadn't…"

But Tyson was cut off yet again, as Kai pushed past them and took off. A cold gust of wind blew through the entire household as they knew he had slid open the front door and disappeared into the night. Typical Kai… or was it?

"HEY! WAIT…!" Tyson spun around and made to chase him down, but Max held him back. The dragon blader shrugged his friend off, casting him a look of incredulity. "What gives? The first time Kai ever cared about anything… They took that away from him, Max. Why can't I help him this time?"

Rei gave Tyson a sad smile. "That's just it Tyson. Kai loves that dog. I don't even think he knows it, but he loves that mutt as much as he loves us."

"Whoa buddy, 'looooove' is a strong word."

"I know, which is why I used it. You'll see, He's going to get his friend back. And he's not going to leave us for Voltaire for the very same reason."

Tyson growled in frustration. "Rei, I know you're smart and you've got 'animal instinct' and all, but you're wrong. The authorities have got him this time…"

Rei didn't know if Tyson was talking about Kai or Sharik, but he replied all the same. "He'll be back. Both of them."

XX  
X

It was cold, and his lungs hurt every time he took a breath. _He took away my friends… he took away my dog…Ow! F...!_ Kai cursed as he fell, his leg throbbing where a dog had bitten him long ago. The snowy roads had frozen over during the night. Pieces of the puzzle flew together in his mind. It was Voltaire. He saw the look that passed between his grandfather and Sharik. _Why must he take away everything I've ever cared about?_ There was no doubt in Kai's mind that Voltaire had tipped off Animal Control. And of course, Sharik had no collar. Technically, Sharik didn't belong to him. But he was as much 'his dog' as the Bladebreakers were 'his family.' Of course, Kai didn't register this. He was trained not to because such feelings made a person weak. But Rei was right. Why else would Kai have stayed at the Granger dojo? Why else would he be chasing down some worthless mutt in the dead of a winter night? _Stupid dog_, he thought, as he walked, quickly but carefully, across the road to a lonely old building. Here, hope is rekindled and crushed. It was usually a cacophony of yips and barks, which was why the town mandated that it be built away from the main hustle and bustle of town, but right now it was quiet. Wait… somewhere, a lonely dog howled.

Kai reached the chain-link fence just as a truck pulled out of the open gate. One man jumped out of the driver's side to close it. "Can't believe some lunatic gave me an emergency call at this hour… where'd he get my number anyways…" the worker muttered under his breath. He spotted Kai. "Hey kid, what're you doing here?"

"That dog you just brought in. He's mine."

The man threw his arms into the air. "What are you crazy? First I get a call that says there's a rabid animal in town and if I don't go get it I'm fired… Then I get to this place and there's nothin' but some mangy mutt… I drive the beast all the way here to put it down and now you're telling me it's YOURS? Goddamn people out of their minds these days!"

"You put him down?" Kai asked, quietly and coolly. But without even knowing it his eyes blazed and his muscles tensed as he walked towards the man.

Lou (as it read on his name tag) backed away. "Whoa whoa! Take it easy kid! Alright, between you and me, the guy on the phone tells me the dog is dangerous and I gotta put the thing to sleep straight away. But when I got to the address I saw nothin' but a dog looking sort of curious. So I tranquilized it and put it in isolation for my boss to deal with tomorrow." He added, "I ain't no mindless murderer!"

The fire in Kai's belly simmered as he let out a sigh of relief. _Stupid dog got himself into trouble this time… _He almost laughed. But instead he looked Lou straight in the eye and said, "Well he's my dog, so let me do you the favor of taking him off your hands."

"Sorry kid," Lou said again, as he quickly jumped into his truck and slammed the door. That kid was scary and Lou wasn't about to find out what he'd do to get his dog back. He rolled down the window. "Adoption and all that ain't my job. You gotta wait for tomorrow. We open at 10 AM. Really, I'm sorry… but that's just the way it is." With that, he put the truck in gear and his foot on the pedal.

_This isn't just the way it is_. In two days Kai would be going back to Russia. No way would Voltaire, or customs for that matter, allow Sharik to come with him. _But forget it_, Kai told himself. _Forget Voltaire. Forget authority. Forget everything. _Because here's the way it was: this boy was going to get his dog back.

The headlights of the truck cast Kai's shadow long on the road behind him. The horn blared and Lou cursed from behind the windshield. The building behind him erupted into cacophony.

XX  
X

The brindled dog licked his nose and his tongue brushed against something metallic. Through half-open eyes he saw the contours of bars.

_I was here once before_.

There was so much noise around him it all sounded like nothing. All of his senses felt muted. Yet it all felt so familiar. He felt his back and his sides pressed against something cold. Wiggling his legs as much as he could muster, he felt his claws click against the same thing. Metal. A cage.

Sharik's vision blurred. _Am I dying? Gosh, I feel so sleepy_… He licked his nose again. It was dry and cold. From what he could tell, this place smelled bad. So much fear and mistrust. So much familiarity.

In his vision he saw a boy, young and carefree. The boy had strawberry-blond hair and freckles on his nose. He smelled like grass, Sharik remembered. The boy had on a tshirt and shorts covered in mud on the Best Day Ever. He had seemed so big then. Big and strong enough to cradle a brindled puppy in his arms and bounce it up and down on his lap. Sharik had peed on the boy's pants that day, he remembered. There was mud on it.

On the Best Day Ever they took him to their den where there was the softest floor in the world. He peed on that too. The Den was so warm and inviting and everyone wanted to scratch him behind the ears. Sharik remembered the time he wore dangling, jingling collars on his neck and reeked of that slave-dog smell. Those were good days. _Weren't they?_ _But why does everything feel so cold now?_

The boy grew smaller… Or maybe the dog grew bigger. But either way, the dog had to go outside. There was mud on his paws all the time. One day the boy, _his boy_, came out to play and Sharik jumped up to greet him. He knocked his boy over and he cried. That was the Worst Day Ever because it was the first time Sharik learned of pain. Not pain from slipping while chasing a ball, or biting a stick the wrong way, but pain from when Men bite you with their paws. It hurt so much that Sharik wouldn't go near his boy for a day. His boy hadn't hit him; in fact he cried harder. The Man, his boy's father, had brought the pain. Clearly, Sharik did not belong near his son. But the boy would come back and everything would be right again. And then the Man would yell. The boy came out less and less, then not at all. Every night Sharik could hear his boy cry, and the only thing he wanted to do was find him and lick the tears off his cheeks.

One day there was shouting. The boy was yelling back! The Man was pulling at his son's arm while the boy wrenched the back door open with his other hand. The door flew open. The Man shouted louder. Sharik ran in and licked the boy until he laughed; he ran around the room in ecstasy. He hadn't heard his boy laugh in days. But then the Man came and slapped the boy across the face. There was not a sound. No tears. Sharik could not remember all the details, only the taste of blood in his mouth, pain everywhere, screaming, then rough hands grabbing his neck. It was so cold.

A car door opened. More grabbing. A final kick. Rolling. Tumbling. Stop. A car door closing. A car driving away.

When Sharik woke up he had forgotten his name. He had forgotten the feeling of warmth. But he remembered his boy. For weeks. Months. He would find himself mindlessly following boys who smelled like grass, boys with strawberry-blond hair, boys with muddy pants… Until the need to survive removed even the deepest memories from his mind.

_In his dream he saw his boy again. Except he was different. This boy had slate grey hair and wolf eyes. "Sharik!" the boy called. Fingers brushed against the top of his head. So warm. Sharik thumped hit tail once. This was a good dream. His tongue lashed out at the hand, expecting to taste the metal bars…_

It wasn't a dream. Sharik felt like he was sleeping but he was awake. The boy gently pulled him out of the cage and lifted him. Sharik mind froze for a moment. _Grabbing. Pulling. Hurt… _But he could do nothing because, little did he know, he was knocked out by tranquilizers at the moment. The boy was big and strong, strong enough to cradle him in his arms. There was no bouncing, or laughter. Just holding, and warmth. Sharik could feel the boy shaking, not on the outside but inside him somewhere. Sharik could feel himself shaking, but he was at peace within.

The brindled dog's eyelids fell. And so did those deep, dark memories.

Somewhere, a cranky voice grumbled, "Crazy kid…"

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXX

XX  
X

Sorry, lots of dream-ish sequences for those who dislike them. And this chapter was a bit heavy, eh? Comparatively. Still, I hope you enjoyed it!

As always, thank you for reading!

Stay cool : )

-Canyx


End file.
